


Fireweed

by ThisAintBC



Category: due South
Genre: C6D Flower Crown Day, Fanart, Gen, M/M, Traditional Media, dsvb challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:46:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22618861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisAintBC/pseuds/ThisAintBC
Summary: Even more than wolves, mountains need fire.
Relationships: Benton Fraser/Ray Kowalski
Comments: 18
Kudos: 13
Collections: due South/Canadian Six Degrees Flower Crown Day 2020





	Fireweed

**Author's Note:**

> "Even more than wolves...mountains need fire." -Aldo Leopold

**Author's Note:**

> It’s been a while since I’ve done an oil painting, so I thought I’d try my hand at it again! Fireweed - called such because it frequently grows where there has recently been a fire, & is usually one of the first plants to come back - is the floral emblem of the Yukon, & is probably exactly the kind of flower our friendly neighborhood florist wolf is bringing home for his humans to make flower crowns with! The quote struck me as very Fraser/RayK - if Fraser is a mountain, then Stanley Raymond Kowalski is a forest fire - and I couldn’t resist.


End file.
